Issue At Hand
by O' Clock . Nine
Summary: Cedric have been waking up with a dry mouth and his boyfriend seems to be acting weird… CedricxHarry Oneshot


Ever since I saw that Edward Cullen and Cedric Diggory have had the same actor for their movie versions, this idea popped into my head. Enjoy!

**Title: Issue At Hand  
****Characters: Harry, Cedric, mentions of Cho, Lee, and the Weasley twins. Oh! And Umbridge.  
****Rating: T  
****Warning: Slash, Umbridge, and also alive!Cedric. (Though that's not considered a warning…) Possible OOC?  
****Description: Cedric have been waking up with a dry mouth and his boyfriend seems to be acting weird…  
****Disclaimer: Nope. Only eleven books lay, collecting dust, on my desk.**

&&&&&

If Cedric was confused, he's lost now. Entirely lost. As lost as he had been when he went in the maze for the Triwizard Tournament last year. He groaned as he sat up from his previous position underneath the tree, shoulders popping back into place. It wasn't definitely a good idea to sleep under a tree while waiting for your boyfriend, the Hufflepuff mused. He rubbed his right shoulder before moving to get into a comfortable spot against the tree, which proved to be a difficult task. Cedric sighed, giving up entirely on the subject and settled down, ignoring the rough piece of bark jutting into his backside. He smacked his lips together -- it had been strangely dry when he woke up and if he could remember correctly, he slept while breathing through his nose -- and noted the strange taste. For a few times now during this week, he had woken up _exactly_ the same way. Now if Cedric were to define 'exactly', he meant in different locations, of course, with the same taste in his mouth after he took a short nap. A short nap with Harry Potter, that is. Yeah, yeah… his boyfriend was (and will always be) Harry Potter. Harry James Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived.

"Fancy that," Cedric muttered as he stared up at the sky.

"Fancy what?" A confused voice came from his right and Cedric snapped his head to the general direction.

"Harry!"

There he stood, Harry Potter, under the tree's service of shading students whenever they came along. Despite Harry just hitting puberty, he looked feminine for his age (and gender). Not that Cedric minded, it just made him fall in love with the Boy-Who-Lived. The said boy sighed and plopped down next to him, wrapping his arms around his legs. Still not getting a reply from Cedric, Harry repeated the question.

"Fancy what?" The boy looked up and gazed at the clouds, "the clouds? Honestly, I thought you loved me."

Grey eyes widened at Harry's commentary and Cedric made an indignant noise, all the while making a grab at his boyfriend's waist. Harry still haven't grown much, he mused as his chin rested on top of Harry head and tightened his grip.

He took a deep breath, a short speech ready in his head but what came out was a whine instead, "_Harry_… you know that I'll always love you, no matter how fluffy the clouds look."

"Wow, that was really sappy," Harry chuckled but relaxed into Cedric's arms and allowed his boyfriend to bring him back to the tree, placing his head on Cedric's lap.

A comfortable silence floated through the breeze before Cedric decided to break it, "Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry half-whined at the loss of the hand weaving through his hair but kept his eyes closed nonetheless.

"I was just wondering…"

"Yes?" Harry sounded happy at this point when Cedric started the petting again. The said boy only eyed him warily, wondering why Harry had a sudden personality change.

"Just wondering if you have seen anyone leave before you arrived."

"Wha-?" Harry opened his eyes and looked down momentarily before bring them up to meet Cedric's, worry evident on his face. "Why, someone's bothering you?"

"Well," Cedric sighed and smacked his lips together, noting that Harry mimicked his actions. Chuckling, he proceeded to tell him the story… in short version, "I've been waking up with my mouth dry lately. I just wanted to know if you would have seen anyone gone near me while I was sleeping or if you would know anyone who would do this. With magic or a weird potion or something."

"I haven't seen anyone but…" Harry sucked his bottom lip for a minute before looking up with an idea, "what about Fred and George? They are liable to do this kind of thing."

"Nah, they are too busy inventing nasties for our dear _Dolores_ these days." Nasty woman.

Harry chuckled uneasily and sat up instead, "how about… Lee?"

"Lee Jordan? Busy helping the twins."

Cedric was getting suspicious of Harry now- his eyes was darting from place to places, his hand fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, and his Adam's apple's bobbing up and down once too many.

"Cho?" The Hufflepuff could hear the desperation in Harry's voice and prodded into it but realized who he mentioned.

"Cho?" Cedric snorted and giggled into Harry shoulder. "Moping since she found out about us. Wouldn't dare go a mile near me or you."

Harry sighed and stood up, making Cedric fall forward momentarily but caught himself just in time, "I'm going to be late for Transfiguration, gotta go."

"Harry!" Cedric jumped up and grabbed Harry's legs, sending them toppling to the ground with the victim trying to escape. All efforts went to waste when Harry's predator (literally and figuratively) straddled his stomach and pinned his arms next to his head. "It's lunch. Class' not only until half an hour later, kinds of gives you plenty of time to tell me what's going on. Huh, Harry?"

"Uh…" Harry struggled but the other's grip proved to be unrelenting and sighed, "well… I _might_ have something to do with it-"

Apparently, that answer was not what Cedric was expecting as he looked mortified, "you… Harry! You tried to do something to me?!"

"No!" The Gryffindor shook his head from side to side frantically, struggling even more. "That's not it! I thought you were…"

Cedric, after calming down from his panicked state, looked at Harry curiously. Why had he cut himself off? More importantly… why is Harry blushing and looking at anything beside Cedric?

"Harry?"

That seemingly to have set him over the edge, blurting out the answer, "I thought you were a vampire! So… I-I wanted to make sure… but the only way I could do that is when you were sleeping so I could check if you have slightly larger canines… I know this is pretty stupid but-"

"You thought I was a vampire?" The question sounded happy, especially when you have one Cedric Diggory looming over you, a smile looming on his face, "Harry, Harry, Harry… why did you think that?"

Harry blushed engine red at this and really tried to escape but cursed his boyfriend for having a heavy body filled with… muscles. The younger colored more at this thought and attempted to flee by bucking his hips but failed as he realized that Cedric sat on his stomach, not his hips. Harry was doomed. He suddenly came to as he felt Cedric nuzzle his neck and lick it once, making Harry shudder. Cedric began to speak, his breaths cooling Harry's rapidly heating neck.

"Maybe I should bite you… I think it's about time for you to be my lover… for eternity." Harry froze at this. Cedric wasn't really a vampire… was he? He scowled as he felt him grin against his neck and Cedric's shoulders shook with contained laughter. As soon as Harry lashed out with much difficulty, Cedric sat up and barked out his laughter, "I can't believe you actually believed that! You should have seen your face!"

Harry sat up and, noticing that Cedric let him go in order to laugh loudly and announce to the wizarding world that Harry believed that he was a vampire, saw his chance to hit his boyfriend on the head. Cedric suddenly stopped laughing and pinned Harry with an intense look. He squeaked and before even scooting back a foot, Cedric pinned his arms… _again_. In. The. Same. Spot. Harry inwardly groaned and heard the question.

"So? Why did you think I was a vampire?"

Harry, having lost his shade of reds while clocking Cedric, became a ripe tomato, "I- well… I…" Cue more blushing. "Will you stop looking at me like that?!"

Cedric chuckled at that, "okay, okay…"

Harry relaxed as he saw the intense look in Cedric's eyes slowly disappear… only to be replaced by laughter or at least something close to that. He scowled.

"I was r-reading this book and…" Cedric started to smirk and Harry scowled. "Would you stop that! Anyway, I was reading and this book described one vampire to be… to- to be handsome… and polite and ch-charming… so, yeah. And so on, I thought you would be one because… of the description."

Cedric slowly let go of Harry's wrists but saw that he was busy blushing and staring at a willow tree. Not the Whooping Willow, thank goodness, he thought. Harry squeaked as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around his waist but calmed down as he remembered Cedric was the only one there with him.

"What are you staring at?" Cedric soon repeated Harry's commentary from before, "the tree? Honestly, I thought you loved me."

"Cedric!"

"And he says my name!" Cedric sang happily as Harry blushed for the umpteenth time that _hour._ He sat up and stared at Harry who began to squirm under his stare.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," Harry mumbled as a happy Cedric dragged him over to the tree and placed him on his lap, his chest against Harry's back and arms around his waist.

A very comfortable silence passed as the couple stared quietly at the waving willow, its leaves swaying softly in the breeze. Cedric chanced a glance down at his boyfriend and leant down to his ear with a grin on his face.

"So I'm handsome?"

Harry groaned.

&fin&


End file.
